<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Governor by Kamahontas</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24723250">The Governor</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamahontas/pseuds/Kamahontas'>Kamahontas</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocahontas (Disney 1995)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Chesapeake, Childhood Friends, Childhood Sweethearts, Dating, Divorce, Drama &amp; Romance, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Falling In Love Again, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Jamestown - Freeform, Love, Love Confessions, Old Friends, Post-Canon, Post-Canon Fix-It, Post-Divorce, Romance, Virginia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:42:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,487</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24723250</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamahontas/pseuds/Kamahontas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Jamestown gets in trouble the Council decides to send for John Smith, hoping that as a new governor he might save the colony. What is Smith’s return to Chesapeake going to bring?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Pocahontas/John Rolfe (Disney), Pocahontas/John Smith (Disney)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Disney's Pocahontas</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>In Jamestown, people were pretty nervous for the last few months. Not only the new governor was leading the colony with an iron hand, but the Indians began to make conditions. They will keep the peace, however, only if the settlers will keep trading with them. For Thomas Dale, who became the new governor such a condition was almost impossible to accept. Of course, he wanted peace, but not on Opechancanough’s conditions. The English were already trading with the Natives, and they couldn’t sell more than they were now. The colonists began to speculate about Jamestown’s problems. Most often one name was repeated over and over, Captain John Smith. A small group of investors, who decided to control the colony in place, met one evening in the magazine to make some plans.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think we should send for Smith. The sooner, the better.” An old captain, Christopher Newport, began.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you sure, it’s a good idea? Nobody will listen to him. Sure, I know that he always wanted peace here, but don’t forget that in England he was accused of treason.” Added another man, Wingfield, the ex-governor. “And what do you think, Rolfe?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do I have to answer?” The planter asked. Because his tobacco plantation was the biggest in Virginia, he was allowed to attend such meetings.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We have to vote, and before that, I would like to know the opinion of each of you, gentlemen,” replied Newport, who was the leader of this informal group.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If so, I am against sending for Smith. He has no idea of leadership, moreover, he is from the lower class, nobody would respect him. I presume, captain, that you wanted John Smith to become the new governor?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Indeed. He knows very well how to lead the people, he proved it during many wars he took part in. During one of those Smith was knitted by Transylvanian Prince Sigismund Báthory, that means something, doesn’t it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s more,” interrupted another man, Alexander Whitaker, the priest of the colony, “chief Powhatan trusted him more than any Englishman. Smith is the only one, who can be called Powhatan’s brother. Think of that. If he’d be here, the Natives would never dare to attack.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You were saying the very same thing when I was getting married to Pocahontas,” Rolfe noticed impatiently. “But, just look what it's like right now. We are, more or less, safe in the fort, but on the farms in Henrico and Bermuda Hundred, the situation isn’t so bright. If the two of us couldn’t stop the conflict, do you really believe that one man can do anything about it? I doubt.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Whitaker laughed loudly. He was a close friend of John Smith and could swear upon his soul that the captain would do everything to keep the existence of the colony. What’s more, he knew very well why Rolfe was skeptical about sending for Smith. The reason was named Pocahontas.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t put your own well being before the wellbeing of almost a thousand people, Rolfe. Remember that this is one of the conditions of Opechancanough. Your own businesses with Smith have nothing in common with our huge problem. If Smith won’t come, we can expect that until next year, only a few of us will be alive.” This made Rolfe silent. He couldn’t oppose; he hated John Smith and was afraid of him living in Jamestown. This could have horrible consequences for Rolfe’s marriage.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“May I add something, gentlemen?” The discussion joined a young man, Thomas Emry, who lived in Jamestown since its very beginning. He was the one saved by Smith on their voyage to Virginia, in 1607.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Go on, Emry.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you, sir. If I can express my opinion, I am totally for it. I also know captain Smith, not for long, since we got to know each other in January of 1607. However, this is long enough to know him well and say that he is the right man to lead this colony. He knows the conditions here, and, of course, he had a great friendship with Powhatan. If John would be the governor of Virginia, we would be safe.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Gosnold, what do you think?” Newport asked, eager to hear everyone’s opinion as soon as possible.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Whatever. These savages will attack us sooner or later, no matter who is our governor. It can be Dale, it can be Smith it could be anyone.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So, finally, Sandys, what do you think?” The captain continued. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I agree with you, Christopher. The sooner we will send for Smith, the better.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, then, gentlemen, lets vote. Who is for?” Only two men haven’t raised their hands. “Who is against?” The two raze their hands. “It is decided, we are going to send for John Smith.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rolfe frowned unhappily with the result of the voting. This decision made him sick.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I wonder who will go to find this poor excuse of a governor,” he said, still angry.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why, you of course. You’re the only diplomat here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No way! I have family, and I am not going to leave them, only because you want to bring here one more stomach to feed. But, if it has to be someone with the name Rolfe, let it be my son. I was about to send him to England anyway. My parents want to see their grandson. From Heacham isn’t far to London, he can go.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The rest of them laughed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, come on, it’s only a kid. He won’t handle this. Does he at least know who Smith is, and where to look for him?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, but I’ll tell him.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh really? Your version of the story? No, thanks. I’ll do it,” Thomas Emry cut in. “I’ll give him all the information he needs. Of course, if your wife will agree.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Pocahontas? She has nothing to say about it. It’s my son, and I can decide about his future. He also goes to England to find a school for him. In three years he can start education in Cambridge, or Oxford, he has to decide.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Meanwhile, outside the magazine, a young boy was trying to hear what the men are talking about, but all he heard was something about a hero named John Smith, who would be the best governor ever. Who was this man? And why did father vote against sending for this man? And, what was most important, why the boy was to look for this man in London?! The boy didn’t have much time to think since the man began to get ready to leave, so he ran back home, so his father won’t know that he was overhearing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Again you were trying to listen to the gathering?” His mother asked as the boy entered the house.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Something between these lines.” He grinned. “But, this time it was about me, so I guess I should even enter the magazine. Has father told you that he wants me to go to England to meet his parents?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, he mentioned it a few times. I’m not too happy about it, but if you want to go, you can.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He smiled gratefully.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m glad to hear it.” For a second he was silent, but soon another question came to his mind. “Mother, have you heard about captain John Smith?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He… he’s a friend of mine. Why are you asking?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe it’d be better if your father would tell you. But, I think it’s an odd idea.” With this, the boy left his room. Whenever John Rolfe was back from such a meeting he was rather angry, and it was hard to be around him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m home!” Rolfe called only a few minutes later. “Hope the supper’s ready?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Any minute no. But, it’ll be ready soon.” Replied Pocahontas.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why do I always wait? You knew when I would be back home.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Three minutes will make you such a difference? Have a glass of wine, and I’ll be done with supper.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t order me.” He said with anger.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, good evening, father.” The boy always knew when to join his parents to prevent yet another arguing between them. “How was the gathering?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Surely better than the situation at home. Thomas, remember that next week a ship sails to England? I would like you to go on its deck to London.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So soon? I thought I will go with the next one.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t oppose me, young man! You are going next week. It’s not only my decision but also the decision of the investors of the Virginia Company. As you will be in London, you are to find captain John Smith, and convince him to come here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Me?! But, father…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t even try to object!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“John, don’t be so tough. I also think it’d be better if Thomas would go with the next voyage. ‘Till then he can learn something about the captain, so he will know where to look for Smith.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t interrupt us. Haven’t I taught you that when two men are talking, a woman has to be silent?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pocahontas got mad.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I thought it was only about being at the king’s court, not in my own house.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mother, I’m sorry, but I will not stay home tonight. I am going to Emry’s. He promised to teach me a bit more Latin, so I will be well prepared for my trip to England.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You will not leave.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, father, but I already promised Tom that I will be at his house tonight. You, yourself told me that we are obligated to keep our promises.” With this said Thomas left the house to join his friend at the riverbank, only a few yards outside the fort. “Hey, Tom.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, Thomas, I was waiting for you. Hope you’re ready?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure. But before we will start our lesson, may I have a question?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course, go on.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Who is Captain John Smith?”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span> His workshop smelled of dry tobacco and aromatic pipe smoke. The room was dark because there was only one small window. Even during the day, he had to use some candles. Yet, he didn’t complain. It was still much more than he could expect from life. Thanks to his title, he could own this workshop, and also earn on renting the ship he got from the king over sixteen years ago. Right now, he was working on a map that was to be sent to Jamestown, the place he loved so much, but couldn’t live there. There were too many arguments against this idea. He was 47 years old, so he was too old to build a farm and work in the fields on his own. He was still unmarried and had no children. The man chose this life on his own. He wasn’t forced to live as a single, but he knew he would never be able to love any woman as much as this one, who years ago decided to marry someone else. Yet, he never complained. He was content with what he had.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Captain, you have a guest.” To the room entered a young boy, who was working for the man.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let him in.” He replied. “Oh, and if you’re done with the hall, you can go home earlier.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you, sir.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A few seconds later, in the room appeared a young man, with long black hair and only from the first look the captain could tell the visitor had Algonquian blood in his veins.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good afternoon, captain. My name is Thomas Rolfe. The Jamestown Council sent me to negotiate with you.” He said officially.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Young Rolfe? Then you must be Pocahontas’ son.” The older of them replied, as he stood up from his desk, and shook hands with his guest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, I am, sir.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How is she doing?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good, thank you. My father runs the biggest farm in Virginia, and he is also in the Council. And my mother is helping him on the plantation.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Glad to hear this. So, what business brings you here?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I am to hand you this letter, sir,” Thomas said, handing an envelope to the Captain.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Have a seat. Would you like some cider?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you, sir.” The boy answered with a hint of a smile, sitting on a chair in the corner of the room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Smith opened the envelope and read a letter from the Jamestown Council. As he finished, his face was showing a mixture of curiosity, shock, and anger.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is the situation there as tough as they wrote here?” He asked, not even looking at Thomas. “Is it so bad that they need an old man?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Unfortunately. You are our last chance, sir.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is that so? Does the colony need an old, sick man? God, what happened to Jamestown?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thomas looked at Smith with faith. The captain knew this look all too well. Someone already looked at him this way, many years ago.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Captain Smith, you are the only one, who can save Jamestown. I beg you, come with me to Virginia.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If it would be so easy, young man. But it’s not. You see, there’s one, but very important reason why I cannot go.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This reason has a name, am I right?” John was silent, and this told Thomas more than even a hundred words. “Then, my suspicion was correct. That’s why my father voted against it. But the rest voted for, and that’s why I’m here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Smith looked at Thomas sadly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You are well informed, Mr. Rolfe. Yes, I still love your mother, and this is why I cannot go to Virginia. My arrival would destroy her marriage. Of course, I would never dare to try to get close to Pocahontas, but I believe John Rolfe might still suspect me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“In fact, I expected that you would refuse,” Thomas said, with a shaking voice. He had no idea that Virginia might be this important to him, that when the colony ran into trouble, he could feel tears coming to his eyes. “I will not try to convince you anymore. I know I’m a terrible negotiator. I will go now. I am honored that I could meet you. Good-bye.” With this said, Thomas left the workshop and slowly wandered along the streets of London, thinking of other solutions on how to save Jamestown. As it was already getting late, from his pocket, the boy took out a small piece of paper with an address noted down. It occurred to be close to the royal castle. He knocked on the door, which was opened within a minute by an elderly woman.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mrs. Jenkins?” Thomas asked uneasily.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, how can I help you, sir?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My name is Thomas Rolfe. My father told me to look for a shelter here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You are Johnny and Pocahontas’, son?! My Heavens! Please, come in!” She led him to the kitchen. “I can’t believe how much you grew up since I saw you! Your parents came here when you were only two years old.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We were in England? My parents never told me…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, you were here for only a few months, because your father had to settle something down at the court. Johnny was never telling you of your time here?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No. He doesn’t speak about England too often. Even though I am to study at Cambridge. It will be in two years, but…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mrs. Jenkins was very surprised that Thomas knows so little about the homeland of his father. Yet, she didn’t ask too many questions about it. She was more interested in what was going on in Virginia, and how the boy's parents were doing. Thomas politely told his new tutor about the plantation, about John Rolfe’s position in the colony, as well as about the trouble Jamestown ran in. He also mentioned his meeting with John Smith. At the sound of this name, Mrs. Jenkins got more serious.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your father doesn’t take kindly to the captain. Well, he has his reasons. Even though I don’t understand them.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s about the past, isn’t it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes. Long, long ago, when Jamestown was settled down, captain Smith fell in love with your mother.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s what I’ve heard, and what Smith told me. My mother never mentioned the captain, until the Council decided to send me to bring him to Chesapeake. Of course, she said he was her friend, but I heard my father complaining about the whole idea of sending for Smith, and he actually yelled that he would never agree for the arrival of my mother’s lover. But, the Council’s decision is the most important, and after all these days of being angry and yelling at everyone, my father had to agree.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>           The very next morning, Thomas went out for a walk. He wanted to see London. The boy started from the docks. It was such a busy place! The ships were coming from all over the world. People were waiting in long lines to buy the spices and other products brought from different continents. Suddenly someone grabbed his shoulder, it was John Smith.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We meet again, Mr. Rolfe,” he said with a smile. “I’m glad to see you because I think we need to talk.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think so, too, sir.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They found themselves a table in one of the taverns in the docks and started the conversation. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then, tell me, Mr. Rolfe, what would I have to do in Jamestown?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The Council wants you to become the new governor. By your friendship with my mother and grandfather, you gained the trust of both, the settlers and the Algonquians. You also are aware of the conditions of Chesapeake, and you know how to lead people to success. Jamestown is in a horrible situation right now. Before he died, my grandfather wished we kept the truce between both nations, but my mother’s uncle, who took power after my grandfather’s death, doesn’t want to trade. He gave the colony a condition that he will help us to survive the hard times, but only when you will be the governor because you are the only Englishman he trusts enough to make any deal with.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Powhatan died?! When?” Smith was shocked and deeply saddened.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It will be six years now. Oh, by the way! I forgot to give it to you yesterday and actually wanted to come to your workshop in the afternoon. When he was dying, my grandfather asked my mother to tell you that you were always his brother, and to give you this.” From his satchel, the boy took out a small leather bag and handed it to Smith. “My father has no idea of this. My mother put it into my pocket, just before my departure.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The captain opened the pack and saw a necklace made of leather string and a bear tooth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know this talisman…,” the captain got thoughtful. “I will wear it with pride. Thank you, Mr. Rolfe. Now, how much time do I have to make the decision about my eventual departure?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The ship sails off within three weeks from today, sir.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fair enough. Where do you stay, so I can find you and give you my answer?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“At my father’s house. Twelve Tower Street.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know where it is. All right, then. I’ll come to you in two weeks.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good. And now, if you don’t mind, captain, I will go. I have a meeting with King Charles.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It seems like only yesterday when your mother came here as a diplomat of her nation, and now I see her son, who came to London to help the colony…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Our Lord works in mysterious ways,” with this said, Thomas left the tavern and went to the castle.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>           Thomas felt so well in London, that he didn’t really want to go back to Virginia, yet he knew very well that his mission is to bring John Smith. The only thing that was cheering him up, was the faith that in two years he’d be back to England for his studies. With this promising thought, the boy entered the ship, where Smith was already waiting for him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Excited about the voyage?” The captain asked with a bright smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’d prefer to stay in London, I must say. But, I’m here as an envoy of Jamestown Council, and I must go back, just as it is required from me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Smith sighed heavily. Thomas had almost no features of his mother. He was serious, always focused on his tasks, and seemed to be a typical English young boy, who would grow up to be a good English citizen. Only by the looks, Smith could say Thomas was half Native. But only by the looks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“One day you will be a great diplomat.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I hope so. I can’t disappoint my father.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your father… He wants you to represent Jamestown someday, doesn’t he?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes. That is what I am being prepared for. Maybe I will be the governor in the future. It all depends on my results at the university.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, I can only wish you good luck, then.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you, sir.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>